Moving on
by kikigirl101
Summary: Taylor gets hit by a drunk driver and dies. what happens when Gabriella starts blaming herself for taylor's death? who will be her new best friend? who will help her move on? TROYELLA ! rated T just in case! ** HIATUS!**
1. The call

**Hey guys!!! Well I literally just updated New Life and finished it and got this great idea to write another story so hope you like it and tell me what ya think:) **

RING RING!!

Gabriella looked at her clock it read 7:30

She groaned and stumbled out of bed.

_Who would be calling this early on a Sunday?_ She thought as she picked up the phone.

"hello?' she said in a sleepy voice

"oh, hello Gabriella." said Mrs. Mekessi her voice dull and emotionless

"what's wrong?" asked Gabi her face suddenly showing concern even though she couldn't see.

"well dear I was hoping I could speak to your mother is she around?" she asked

"um, no sorry she has the night shift at work and wont be back for an hour." said Gabi

"oh well dear I wanted to tell your mother this but I guess I'll tell you , Taylor never came home last night from your sleep over."

"what do you mean?" she asked confused

"I talked to her on her cell when she left she said she was like 2 minutes away from her house." she said

"she was but when she went to put her phone back into her purse her car was hit by a drunk driver who was speeding he swerved on the road and slammed into her head on." said Mrs.Mekessi

Gabriella looked horrified " Oh my gosh is she okay?" she choked barley able to speak as her thraot felt like it was tied in knots meaning she was about to cry.

Mrs.Mekessi sighed and said "Gabriella the reason I called you was to tell you that... well last night at exactly 11:32 pm Taylor's heart stopped beating."

"what?" she asked Trying to comprehend the words that just came out of Mrs.Mekessi's mouth.

"I'm sorry hunny she died." said Mrs.Mekessi

Gabriella tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat but she couldn't and after a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"Mrs,Mekessi would you like me to tell the rest of the gang what happened so you don;t have to?" she asked

"thank you darling now I know why you were Taylors best friend you cared so much about others." said Mrs.Mekessi.

Gabi smiled weakly before answering and whispered "thank you Mrs.Mekessi it means a lot to me."

Then she hung up the phone. Ask soon as she did so her knees gave in and she collapsed onto the floor.

She curled up into a little ball in the corner of her living room and cried.

She couldn't believe it her best friend Taylor Mekessi was dead .

_It's all my fault _she thought _If I hadn't called her she wouldn't of had to take her phone out of her purse then put it back in and she would've seen the driver and would've turned away and she would be the one calling me in the morning asking me to go shopping later not her mom telling me when she died. _She thought as she continued to cry.

**Well I know it's sad but I hope you still like it I know it's short too but if you want me to continue the chapters will get longer. Well R&R-KIKI XOXO :)**


	2. telling them

**Hey! there's not much to say except ...Well enjoy!**

Mrs.Montez entered her house after a tiering night at work .

"Gabi?, Gabi hunny where are you?" , Gabriella?" she called out. She hear d whimpering in the corner of the room and walked over.

She saw Gabriella wrapped in a blanket hugging her knees with her eyes red from crying.

"Gabi what's wrong?" asked Mrs.Montez

she didn't answer

"Gabi hunny, what's wrong?" she asked again

" Taylor." she whispered

"Taylor?" asked her mother

Gabi gave a weak nod. At this point Mrs.Montez was on the floor sitting next to her.

"what happened you and Taylor had a fight?" she asked

Gabi's head moved to the sides a little and her mother guessed she was shaking her head.

"well what happened?" asked her mother who was getting a bit annoyed at her daughter's childish antics.

"Taylor." she whispered again

"yes, yes I already know it's about Taylor so what happened?" asked her mother getting a little frustrated.

"she ... died" she choked out

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mrs.Montez "did you just say she died?" she asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

Gabi nodded and said "at 11:32 last night. Mrs.Mckessie called at 7:30 this morning to tell me the news."

"oh nena I'm so sorry how did it happen?" she asked

" a drunk driver hit her head on." she said her voice getting a little stronger now that she was composing her self again.

Mrs.Montez gave her a hug "I'm so sorry" she said

"me too." said Gabi

"does everyone else know?" she asked

Gabi shook her head " I have to call them later to tell them what happened.." she answered dryly

"well nena I don't know what to say." Mrs.Montez admitted sheepishly

"it's okay neither do I , I just can't believe she's gone I can't believe I'll never see her again." she said

"it's okay Gabi you'll get through it." reassured her mother

Gabi got up from her corner and went to the bathroom. She dried her tears and washed her face then she got dressed and got ready to call her friends.

She dialed Troy's number

"Hey Troy?" she asked

"yeah." he said

"are the guys over there?" she asked

"yeah." he said

"can you guys meet me at my house in 30 minutes?" she asked

"yeah sure. But why?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it right now " she stated

"okay then. Well I'll see ya in a few. Bye!" he said

"bye" she answered

She dialed Sharpay's number

"Hey Shar?"

"yea" she answered

"are the girls over there?" she asked

"yea." she answered

"well can you guys meet me at my house in 30 minutes?" she asked

"sure... wait! Taylor's not here you want me to call her mom to tell her to come?" she asked

"no" said Gabi

"okay then bye!" she said

"bye" she answered

**30 MINUTES LATER **

the whole gang sat in her living room.

" what did you call us here for?" Chad asked

"yeah can you hurry it up we have plans" said Jason

"yeah and why isn't Taylor here to listen to your bogus announcement?" he asked

Rage flared in Gabi's eyes. She smacked him

"Shut the hell up Chad you shouldn't talk right now because you don't know anything." she said

"then what the hell happened because were all waiting for you to tell us." Chad said being a smart ass

"I told you guys to meet me here because what I am about to tell you I don't want to repeat ever again." she said

"you guys the reason that Taylor isn't here is that she never made it home last night. A drunk driver hit her car head on and at exactly 11:32 last night she died." said Gabi

"there Chad are you happy I finally told you!" she snapped at him before she collapsed on to her couch crying in hysterics.

"no Gabs I'm not happy I don't think anyone is ." he said

"I can't believe it , is she really gone?" asked the girls

Gabi just nodded as more tears feel down her face.

By this time all the girl were crying and the boys eyes were glazed over except for Chad who had tears running down his cheeks.

"it's okay Gabs you'll be okay." said Troy as he placed a soothing hand on her back and rubbed it gently

"no Troy you don't understand my best friend died , she was like my sister we shared everything and now I have no one." she said

"Actually I do understand." he said

"huh? What do you mean?" she asked curiously

**I know this chapter was kinda bad but I tried my best and things will get more interesting I promise. yeah what did he mean? Well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Okay I would've written it in this chapter but it's 1 am and I'm soooo tired so I'll finish this up later. If you think you know what Troy's talking about well tell me in your review. Well R&R- KIKI :) XOXO **

**ps- I wont update until I get up to at least 8 reviews !**


	3. AN sorry but it's IMPORTANT!

**Hey! I know I haven't updated this story in a REALLY long time! SORRY! But here's where you can help. I'm not sure which story to continue first so it's up to you guys.**

**Which story should I work on next:**

** 1. Gabriella or Vanessa**

**2.Moving on**

**3. Untouchable love.**

**You decide! Chose 1,2, or 3. Majority rules. **

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating in forever!**

**KIKI xoxo :)**


	4. A shark tooth, a locket ,and a cross

**Hey guys! Well just to let you know um.. Gabriella or Vanessa won the vote so that's going to be my main priority seeing as it's ALMOST done. But I will be updating this story every once and a while and then once Gabriella or Vanessa is done I'll be updating this one full time. Um.. this is an actual update so enjoy! **

**  
**

_Last time:_

"_it's okay Gabs you'll be okay." said Troy as he placed a soothing hand on her back and rubbed it gently_

"_no Troy you don't understand my best friend died , she was like my sister we shared everything and now I have no one." she said_

"_Actually I do understand." he said_

"_huh? What do you mean?" she asked curiously_

" Well not many people know this, actually your the only one that's my friend who I've told this too."

He began

"Well a few years back I was at summer camp and I was having a great time. I had even met one of my best friends there, Cameron, and one day we got into this fight. So he began to walk back to his cabin when there was this car speeding down the road. I saw it but I was too mad at him to tell him and I thought he would hear the car coming towards him. But as soon as I turned my back I heard a cry of pain and the screeching of brakes. I turned back around and saw that the car had run him over. I ran to him but it was too late he was already gone. The last thing I remember were his lifeless coal black eyes boring holes into my head." he said

They sat their in silence for a few seconds. Before Troy was pulled back to reality by Gabriella's sniffling.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked

"No. It was just to show how I understand what your going through." he said

She just nodded. She then felt something slip around her neck. She looked down to see a rigid triangle shaped figure next to another necklace she had on. . She looked up into Troy's now dull Grey eyes.

"What's this ?" she asked , fingering the object and running her fingers over the sharp edges.

"It's a shark tooth." he answered

She looked at him quizzically.

"It's the last memory I have of Cam." he said

"The why are you giving it to me." she asked

"I'm not _giving_ it to you I'm letting you _borrow_ it." he said emphasizing to show the difference between the two words.

" I want you to _keep _this until you recover from what's happened. Cam's helped me through all my problems and he'll help you through yours." he said before bending down and kissing her temple softly.

She looked up at him and smiled before she noticed Chad standing there. Troy jerked his head to the side signaling to Gabi that he was going to go. She nodded and took a deep breath before looking at Chad.

"Hey." she said

"Hey." he said back not taking his eyes off the floor.

" can I sit?" he asked motioning towards the couch she was sitting on. His eyes were still glued to the floor.

She nodded though she new he couldn't see her. The she scooted over and patted the empty part of the couch next to her.

He walked towards her and sat down. His eyes still on the floor.

She took her index finger and gently placed it under his chin before tilting his head up so she could see his eyes.

They weren't the usual milky chocolate color, they were now a dark brown almost black color. It kinda resembled tar. All the dark murkiness of it looked like he was trying to hide his emotions.

"Gabs I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." he said breaking the silence that had overcome them.

"It's ok Chad your stupid sometimes and this was one of those times." she said trying her best to smirk, even a little, considering the situation.

He made a small movement with his eyes resembling a small rolling of his eyes. It's sad he doesn't even have the energy to roll his eyes at me. He must really be hurting.

"I started yelling at you because I saw that Taylor wasn't there and I thought if I kept bugging you then you would scream something along the lines of ' She's stuck in traffic and will be here in a few minutes!' but that's not even close ." he said his voice cracking a little.

She nodded.

"I loved her and I mean I _really_ loved her, I just wish I actually got to show her how much she meant to me." he said and took a shaky breath.

Gabriella 's lips twitched a little on the sides producing a very small but genuine smile.

Gabriella fingered a silver chain and slipped her fingers down it until she felt the cool metal. It was a locket that Taylor gave Gabriella just the night before.

Gabriella felt for the clasp and unclasped it. Then she took Chad's hands in her own and slipped the locket into his hands.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's a locket Taylor gave me last night before she left." " She told me to keep it safe and give it to the rightful owner. What ever that means" she answered

Chad nodded and tried opening it but it wouldn't open a crack.

"It wont open" he said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, about that she said that someone from the gang has the key, I don't think I have it and I know Troy doesn't have it otherwise he would've given it to me because God knows he loses everything." she said.

A low rumble came from the back of his throat. Supposedly it was him laughing. All the crying and whispering doesn't do good to your voice.

"The only other person I can think of that would have a key to this would be you." she said

He shook his head.

"I don't think I have anything that could open this." he said sadly.

She nodded and chewed on her lip.

He reached up to his neck and touched the gold cross that was lying on his muscular chest. He ran it through his fingers transferring a little of his body heat onto the metal making it warm. He held it close to his heart, he could feel every beat of his heart as he remembered when he had gotten the cross.

_Flash Back_

"_Happy Birthday Wildcat!" she exclaimed while engulfing him in a hug._

_He smiled. She looked stunning. She had a floor length bright red dress on. It was bright so it complimented her dark skin but it wasn't too flashy. It was perfect._

_She pushed a small wrapped box into his hands. _

_He fumbled in untying the ribbon._

_She grew impatient " Come on Wildcat it's your birthday just rip it open!" she exclaimed_

_He laughed and grinned. His girl was something wasn't she._

_He tore open the paper to reveal a black velvet box._

_He opened the box and inside was a cross. _

_He flipped it over and looked at the engraving :_

_**To my Wildcat. With love for ever. No matter what. - Taylor** _

_He smiled and placed a small kiss upon her lips._

"_Thanks Tay." he said _

"_Not a problem." she answered before kissing him again._

" _Keep this locket safe and don't loose it, you'll need it someday." she whispered in his ear. He simply nodded not understanding what she meant._

_End Flash Back_

He smiled at the memory. He looked down at the locket, still nestled in his hand and then fingered the cross.

He unclasped the cross and read the engraving. It was then that he noticed how the bottom part of the "T" had a small groove.

He examined the locket's key hole before taking the end of his cross and sliding it into the hole. Perfect fit.

He turned the cross slightly and heard a "_click_" he took the cross out and gently opened the lock. When he did a crumpled piece of paper came tumbling out and fell to the floor. He picked it up and put it safely on his lap as he examined the locket's insides.

On one side it there was a picture of the gang and the boarder read "friends forever" On the other side there was a picture of him and Taylor at the prom. The boarder read "Forever and ever. I will always be with you. No matter what. With love . - Tay McKessie."

Tears threatened to fall but he blinked them back before anyone would notice.

He put the locket aside and carefully opened the paper.

"_Dear Chad, I don't know which day will be my last but weather I'm 16 or 95 the reason your reading this can't be good. I never want you to have to read this but it's too late because that day had unfortunately come. I have many things for you and the gang that I've left behind. Some things good others bad. So tell the gang to get the spare key out from under the welcome mat. Come into my room and go into the locked drawer of my desk. You know where the key is because you found it one day while we were making out. :) There I have many things labeled for each and every one of you. But for you I wanted to do something special because you are my knight in shinning armor and you are my everything. So for that you can have anything in my room. Anything you want. _

'So that means I can have her Jessica Alba poster!' he thought.

_Yes anything even my Jessica Alba poster! _

He chuckled slightly ' she knows me too well'

_Yes I knew you were going to think of that. But what do you want from your smart girlfriend. I love you, always and forever babe._

_Xoxo Taylor Danforth_

'Maybe it was a typo or she was thinking of me and thought of my last name.' he thought

_Ps- I meant the last part I would like to marry you some day! It wasn't a typo:p _

He looked further down the page and saw she had kissed the paper in bright red lipstick.

He kissed it and felt a tingly sensation on his lips as if he felt her presence.

His eyes were glazed over and was about to cry.

"You know it's ok to cry." said Gabi's voice.

He looked up and noticed he was the last one left at her house. The rest of the gang had left.

He nodded and let one tear slip down his cheek., later followed by many more. He sat on the couch and cried his eyes out while Gabriella rubbed his back telling him everything would be okay.

**Ok this is a semi-long chapter to make up for not updating in a LONG time! This chapter was mainly Chaylor but it will end Troyella it's just this one had to be Chaylor so the next chapter could happen. Speaking of the next chapters it's called "Gifts left behind" or something along those lines so look out for that one which I should be updating in...seriously I don't know, when ever I have time but I promise it'll be no latter then 2 months! RRE ( read , review and enjoy!) Kiki xoxo :)**

**Ps- One of my friends in real life Zanessafan101 has a story called 'Pain and Suffering' so if you have time, check it out. I think it's pretty good :)**


	5. Gifts left behind

**Hey! Here's the next chapter.** This chapter is dedicated to one of my bestest friends Raisa! She is awesome !! **So now any of you who read G or V I need ideas so if you have any please tell me in your review or PM me or something cuz I need ideas REALLY bad. Well that's it! Enjoy!!**

After a lot of crying and me saying comforting words to him Chad left my house.

I got my book and sat on my bed reading, or at least trying to. While I was comforting Chad I managed to steal a glance at the letter. She really loved him and it's so sad that she's gone.

It was all my fault. Taylor and Chad would still be together and I would still have my best friend if it weren't for me. If I hadn't called her that night she would still be here.

I sat there letting tears just drip down my face. I pounded my fist on my nightstand causing my glass to fall and shatter.

I groaned before wiping my tears a bit and picking up the pieces of glass. I hissed as I felt a piece slice into my finger. I quickly forgot about the glass and tended to my finger. I raised my finger up to my mouth. I blew cold air on it cooling down the burning sensation. After it stopped stinging I just let the blood drip. I ran over to the bathroom to get a napkin and watched the blood ooze out of my finger and onto the napkin. Like tear drops and they were red because I was angry. It felt good. A strange feeling of ecstasy engulfed her. She took another shard of glass and examined it in the light. She then took it and pressed hard as she slashed it through the palm of her hand leaving a huge gash.

She hissed again as she felt the stinging but soon stopped as the felt the blood drip down onto the napkin and drizzle down her arm. She felt that familiar ecstasy racing through her veins almost like adrenaline. She was about to slash again but she remembered something Taylor once said.

_It was the day before Twinkle Towne and people were talking bad about her._

"_I want to move!" she exclaimed._

"_No, Gabi you stay right here. When your sad or angry about something don't do something stupid to try and take away the pain because it'll only mean that they've won. That's something you'll regret even more in the long run." _

She dropped the glass on the floor with the rest of the pieces and ran to the bathroom. She ran her hand under cold water and bandaged it. She ran back to her room and started picking up the pieces from the floor , this time making sure she didn't get cut.

Her eyes were a little swollen from the crying so she walked down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. She went to her room and turned off the light. She hopped into bed and applied the ice pack to her face. She gently applied pressure as she felt her self cool down. After a few minutes she put the ice pack aside and dozed off.

The next morning she woke up as light filtered in the room. She woke up and remembered everything that had happened last night. From telling the gang about Taylor to slitting herself. She looked down at her hand and saw the bandage, dried blood stains that were seeping through. She changed the bandage, glad that her skin was healing and got ready for the long day.

She pulled on a hoodie and walked out. She's lucky her feet knew the way to Taylor's house because she was so deep in thought she could've crashed into a pole and not noticed.

"Hey Gabs!" yelled the voice that pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up and noticed she was standing in Taylors drive way.

"Hey" she whispered to Sharpay.

"How ya doing?" asked Sharpay

" I'm ok I guess."she replied.

Sharpay gave her a warm smiled before bringing her into the house.

She walked into the living room and saw the gang sprawled out on the chairs and on the floor.

"Hey guys." she said

" Hey Gabs." they answered in unison.

" How are you ?" asked Zeke.

Gabriella let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through her locks. " Fine I guess." she answered in the same monotone dull voice she had answered Sharpay with.

"Hey what's happened to your hand?" asked Chad and soon everyone looked at her hand and noticed the bandage.

"Oh that?" she said looking at her hand and giggling nervously for a second." That's nothing I just cut my self last night." she said . Yeah right more like slit myself on purpose. She thought.

"Are you sure because it looks like a big cut." he said

" Yes I'm sure Chad! Gosh!" she spat. " I'm not the one who has to use safety scissors because I'm going to cut my self." she snapped

" Ok fine I was just asking a question!" he snapped back.

Gabriella sighed " I know I'm sorry I'm just not feeling like myself today." she answered and gave Chad a hug.

" Ok, you ready to do this." she asked the gang and put her best smile on.

"Ready as I'll ever be." mumbled Chad before leading the way to Taylors room

They got to her door and everyone looked at each other. Chad took a deep breath before opening the door. Gabriella walked in and smelled lavender and chocolate. What Taylor always smelled like.

Chad walked over to her underwear drawer and pulled out a key. With that he asked everyone to step aside and away from the desk as he slid the key into the lock. They heard a click and the drawer popped open.

Inside like she said there was something addressed to all of them. For Zeke she left him a small note saying how much she would miss his cookies and she said he could have the recipe books and her secret recipe to make her triple fudge brownies. Zeke quickly read through the recipe and smiled " She added a hint of nutmeg! It's genius ! Why didn't I think of that?" he pondered while the gang laughed.

For Sharpay she left most of her clothes and shoes and a $500 gift certificate to Macy's. Sharpay squealed in delight. Maybe she squealed that loud thinking Taylor could hear her up in heaven.

For Ryan she left him a "how to step out of your sisters shadow" for dummies book as a joke...or was it? and a black barret with white glittering music notes on it.

For Kelsi she left a book with lyrics to songs she had written and asked her to compose them with a melody and make them nice. Kelsi smiled.

For Jason she left an " Algebra" for dummies book. And a picture of him and Kelsi after the basket ball game.

For Troy she left a small note.

_Dear Lunk head,_

_Take care of by best friend and don't hurt her .If you haven't figured out who she is yet then your stupider then I thought. I mean Gabriella. I know you have a "thing" for her but don't worry your secret is safe with me I shall take it to the grave. I'll miss you and your corny jokes and your begging to have me tutor you in science. Good luck with Midterms! Take care of yourself Troy. Stay gold._

_Love Tay._

Troy smiled at how Taylor had used the nickname he had given her a few years back when they were just freshman.

He noticed the note was folded at the bottom.

_Ps- You can have my onyx ring. Gabriella's wanted it for ages. Hint Hint , use it to ask her out. _

He was folding the note and putting it back into the envelope when he felt something else. He pulled it out and it revealed a small picture of him and Gabriella the night at the call backs for Twinkle Towne.

He slipped the picture into his back pocket and sat on the bed.

Chad handed her an envelope labeled :Gabbi.

_Gabriella, What am I going to do with you? You have the hots for basketball boy. But you wont admit it! Just say something about it because I'm 99.9 percent sure he likes you too. I'll miss you girl! Your my best friend ever. All the times we shared together from Twinkle Towne to the prom. We went trough everything together. Your like my sister. I know your probably pissed that Chad got the necklace instead of you but I left something for you too. Look through my jewelry box and find the charm bracelet and the gold locket._

Gabriella walked over to the box and opened it. She searched through it until she found the charm bracelet. It had 5 charms. One was a charm that said "BFF" , another was an "A+" charm. "Another was a music note. Another was a microphone, and last but not lease a "T".She understood what all the other charms meant but what did the "T" mean? She opened the letter once again to see if it would offer a hint.

_Now, your probably wondering what the "T" charm stands for. Well, girl I thought you were smarter then that. But it represents Troy. Either your friendship or your relationship with him. You guys would look so cute together._

Gabriella examined the note. Some of the ink had been smeared. Which only meant that Taylor started crying while she was writing the note.

_The last thing is the gold locket. Take the BFF charm and stick it into the lock. _

Gabriella did as the letter said to do. She cracked open the locket and burst into tears. On the inside there was a picture of her and Taylor just goofing off and hanging out, doing bunny ears and being silly. On the other side there was a picture of Taylor that said "BFF's forever!" in the frame.

Gabriella read more of the letter.

_Goodbye Gabs, I'll miss you loads._

_Tay :)_

_Ps- Look in my closet for the one article of clothing I didn't give Sharpay. It's at the back of the closet with your name on it. You have the matching heels to go with it. _

Gabriella walked over to the closet and searched through until she found a hanger with a zipped up black bag over the dress with the name Gabbi on it. She unzipped it slightly and saw it was a bright red cocktail dress. She smiled.

She then glanced and read the end of the letter.

_You will surely knock him dead with that little number! ; )_

The last letter was for Chad .

_Hey babe, I don't have much to say after the last message except thank you. These last years have been the best of my life. I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you and I'll love you always. So have fun and enjoy life. Don't piss Mrs.Darbus off and don't fall asleep while Gabriella's tutoring you, she's doing it to help you succeed. And watch it because I wont be there to stop her from strangling you this time._

_Love always,_

_Taylor 3 _

After the last notes were given out the gang looked at each other. It was as if they finally realized that Taylor was gone and she was never coming back.

They sat down and talked for a bit about what they were doing before and after midterms. They laughed and joked as they reminisced about the past and things that happened with Taylor. And for once since this whole thing started they actually looked happy. Though it wouldn't stay happy for long seeing as tomorrow was the funeral.

Troy peered at the digital clock on Taylor's bed stand and noticed it was already 8:30. Time flew by. Troy and Gabriella bid their goodbyes to every one and promised they would see each other again bright and early tomorrow morning. The car ride to Gabriella's house was silent but comfortable.

Gabriella fumbled with her key and got into the house. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. She was too tired. _Besides if Taylor can't eat why should I?_ She thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

**Hiya!!! Long time since I last updated. Well I've been busy , busy, busy!!!! Um.. yeah Gabriella is kinda self destroying herself. She's going to start slitting herself and starving herself because she thinks it's all her fault that Taylor died. Um.. it's really sad. So stay tuned for the next chapter "The funeral" Which I'm hoping will come out by next week. Maybe ? I have a few major tests next week but I might fit an update into the ****schedule**** !!Any ways! R+R Kiki xoxo :)**


	6. The funeral :Part one :Good bye

**Hiya! Hope you like the new chapter. I'll post the second one soon! Enjoy!! **

**ps- This chapter is dedicated to Raisa who reads all of my stories and is an amazing friend! Your awesome!!!!**

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and nuzzled back under the covers. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and glanced at the calender. October 13th. The day of the funeral. She was clad in a simple black skirt that went below her knees. She had a black buttoned shirt and black flats. She combed her curls and pulled them back into a simple pony tail. She wore water proof make up for she knew there was a lot of crying to be done. She walked down stairs into the kitchen and made herself some toast. Her mother was working and would be a little late to the ceremony. That meant she would need a ride. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

" Hello?" he asked

"Hey Troy." she said

" Oh hey gabs, need a ride?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Ah, I just figured I mean your mom is at work and stuff so yeah."

" No wise cracks today?" She asked with a raised eyebrow though she knew he couldn't see her.

" Nope, not today. They'll start up again tomorrow, Oh and stop with the eyebrow thing it's seriously creepy." he said

He knew her so well.

She started laughing. She was actually laughing.

" It's good to hear your laugh Gabs. I've missed it." he said cheekily. He turned a light crimson and was thanking God he was only talking on the phone so she wouldn't see his face.

She blushed " Yeah I've missed my laugh as well."

" So I'll pick you up in about 20 minutes?" he asked.

" Yep."

" Sweet see ya then!" he said and hung up.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and finished her toast. She looked at the clock and saw she had 5 minutes until Troy said he would pick her up. She opened the front door ans noticed it was a bit chilly. She closed the door and ran up stairs. She looked through her closet until she found her scarf and coat. She draped the coat over her body and wound the scarf around her neck.

She went to the bathroom to check her appearance. She smiled slightly, for someone who's best friend had just died she was doing exceptionally well. She was about to walk out when she glanced into the waste basket. She sighed. There were the shard pieces of glass she had cut herself with. She promised she wouldn't do it again. Never ever! Then she remembered what it felt like to have the ecstasy running through her blood. Her heart would pump harder and the adrenaline would be smothering her body with a warm tingly feeling which she liked. She opened one of the draweres and pulled out her razor. She fingered it and poked her finger tips with the edges as she thought. It would be a long day and she might need help getting through it. It wouldn't be cheating right? Besides she might not even use it. Yeah that was it, I might not even use it. She thought. It's a ' just in case' kinda thing. She was still holding the blade. Should I or should I not? She asked herself.

" Honk Honk!" Troy was there. She looked at the blade deciphering weather or not to take it.

" Gabriella, come on!" he yelled from outside. Oh what the hey! She thought and slipped it into her coat pocket. She ran down stairs and opened the door. She almost crashed into Troy who was about to ring the door bell. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

" Woah , we don't need you tripping and falling." he said cheekily

" Yeah, yeah, yeah" She said and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Come on!" she yelled at him and hopped into the passengers seat. She stared out the window to hide the blush that was on her face and to forget about the tingly feeling she had felt when he hand was on her waist.

They got to the funeral home and saw the rest of the gang along with a few of Taylor's close relatives; some she recognized others she didn't.

She walked into the room she had recently seen people walk out of crying. She walked in and noticed it was an open casket. S he got in line to see her friend. She saw Mr. And Mrs. Meckessie talking and smiling sadly to people ahead of her in the line.

She shifted her weight from side to side and shuffled her feet uncertain of what to do. The line moved and she was greeted by Taylor's parents.

"Gabriella, darling how are you?" asked Taylor's mother.

"I've been better but I guess I'm ok."

"I know how you feel deary, I half expect her to sit up from the casket and say ' April Fools' or something stupid like that." said Mrs. Meckessie as she laughed dryly.

" I'm sorry for your lose, Taylor was like my sister and I'm going crazy so I can only imagine how you must feel." said Gabriella sympathetically.

" I know it'll be lonely but it's it's just a matter of getting used to it. There's going to be an awkward silence in the house. No more yelling up the stairs to wake her up and no more late night phone calls with Chad which she thought I wasn't aware of." The mother chuckled.

" But" she continued. " I know she'll always be with us, no matter what."

Gabriella got a little teary-eyed and gave Taylor's mother a hug.

They stood their embracing one another until Taylor's dad tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was her turn to go see Taylor.

She looked at Taylor and smiled. She looked so peaceful. If only she was sleeping. Then she would wake up but that was impossible. Then people would think Gabi was like that guy from thew show " Pushing Daises." Taylor was stuck in a never ending slumber.

" Tears pricked her eyes as she realized this was the last time she would see her friend; dead or alive.

Taylor was wearing a bright yellow dress the same one she wore for last year's spring dance.

It was a soft yellow dress that stopped short of her ankles Considering everyone was wearing either black or gray she was the light of the party. Gabriella chuckled at her own thought. She smiled as she saw that Taylor was wearing one of her many crazy head bands. Gabriella's face turned serious as she whispered the words that meant so much to her and everyone else at the funeral.

"Good bye"

**Hiya! Ok this is the first part of the chapter. I must warn you that the next chapter is very sad. And let's just say that Gabriella goes down hill. Well R+R kiki xoxo :)**

**plz! At least 8 reviews! last time I didn't get that much and it broke my heart:(**

**pretty please with a million- trillion cherries on top!**


	7. The funeral: Part two: Her down fall

**Hey! I have no excuse for not writing except for that I was lazy! Sorry!! Anyways I hope you guys don't hate me enough to not read my story! Thanks!**

Previously :

_She looked at Taylor and smiled. She looked so peaceful. If only she was sleeping. Then she would wake up but that was impossible. Then people would think Gabi was like that guy from thew show " Pushing Daises." Taylor was stuck in a never ending slumber._

" _Tears pricked her eyes as she realized this was the last time she would see her friend; dead or alive._

_Taylor was wearing a bright yellow dress the same one she wore for last year's spring dance._

_It was a soft yellow dress that stopped short of her ankles Considering everyone was wearing either black or gray she was the light of the party. Gabriella chuckled at her own thought. She smiled as she saw that Taylor was wearing one of her many crazy head bands. Gabriella's face turned serious as she whispered the words that meant so much to her and everyone else at the funeral._

"_Good bye"_

* * *

After saying goodbye she found the rest of the gang ,near the punch bowl, laughing and smiling.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" she asked as she approached them.

"Oh nothing much, just laughing at Chad's face when he was at the spring dance last year," answered Troy, still laughing.

Gabriella smiled. That was a day she remembered perfectly. She got a distant look in her face as she began to reminisce.

_It was the day she fell in love with Troy. The night was magical. Her in a black strapless floor gown. Troy in a gray and white tux. He looked absolutely gorgeous, as did she. _

_He had asked her to dance and she felt like Cinderella at the ball. They swayed to the music. Her head on his shoulder, his hands on her waist. _

_The lights were beginning to dim, or maybe it was her eye lids fluttering closed. That didn't matter because all that was on her mind were those rosy pair of lips coming towards her. _

_Then it came. "Yo, Troy!" called Chad, waving his hands frantically pointing at some corn dogs on the table. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to hit him later. _

_Those rosy lips stopped coming towards her and his grasp was no longer on her waist. That's when it ended, like time stopped. It was like hearing that noise that happens when you stop a record disk. Those squeaky noises d j's make. It all went tumbling down from there. _

_Those lips and piercing blue eyes were now directed to a frantic Chad, who was trying to stuff as much food into his mouth as physically possible. _

_She rolled her eyes, yet again. "That boy has the worst timing!'"she huffed under her breath. _

"_Hey Gabs, I'll see you later, I have to go help Chad with his food crisis," he said, using quotation marks around the word "CRISIS"_

"_Mmhm," she replied sadly. _

_He smiled and kissed her on the cheek then ran towards Chad._

_She touched the spot where he had kissed her. She sighed._

_The rest of that night Gabi was busy dancing with the girls and the boys were busy, well, being boys._

Gabriella laughed, " Yeah that was before Taylor and Chad were dating. Taylor was dancing and walked up to Chad and said 'Grab me!'. She started grinding on him while he just stood there slack-jawed."

Everyone laughed as Chad smiled at the memory.

They walked to the cemetery where Taylor would be buried. Six feet under to be exact. They huddled in a corner ready to hear what the priest had to say.

"Family and friends, we are here today to bid farewell to a young heart from our society Taylor Mckessie. She was so young and didn't deserve to die." he said sadly.

That was all Gabriella heard. Because after that her mind was on something else. Something entirely different. The words "It was all my fault" kept replaying in her mind. Over and over and over and_ over_again. Like a broken record.

She chocked back a sob and reached into her coat pocket. She was slightly relieved wen her finger tips brushed against the cool metal. She started getting anxious and impatient. She gripped the blade a little tighter in her hand. Then hissed softly as the metal cut into her skin.

Her palm was damp with a thick substance. She smiled as a little bit of adrenaline pumped through her veins. But it wasn't enough. It was like giving a Hershey kiss to a chocolate addict who's used to eating king size bars. It was satisfying for a moment but then they need more. That's exactly what she needed. More.

She needed to feel the blood ooze down her skin and the burning sensation she got when the blade sliced through her flesh. Her rapid heartbeat and the lightheaded -ness she felt afterwards .She tried to fight the urge and make it go away. She tried but was failing miserably. She would have to leave now or slit herself in front of everyone. That was something she wasn't willing to do.

She started walking away from the group. The gang saw her but decided to let her go thinking she needed a moment alone. She was about 15 feet from the mourners when she quickened her pace to a slow sprint. Tears sprang from her eyes.

Half of them from grieving over Taylor and the other half from resisting to cut herself for so long. She ran faster and faster until the tombstones all blurred into each other. Her tears fell more steadily, she couldn't see anymore and collapsed in front of the nearest stone .

She wiped her tears and pulled her hand out of her pocket. She saw a small line through her palm and how the pocket of her jacket was tinted red from her blood.

She took off her coat and fiddled with the cuff of her shirt. Her fingers trembling and too numb from the cold to unbutton it. Getting desperate she took the blade and cut through the shirt so she could roll her sleeve up.

She sighed in relief as the sharp edge pierced her skin. The all-too-familiar ecstasy engulfed her. She let herself melt into the warmth that spread to her body from all the adrenaline. She swiped it across her skin yet again.

She liked it. One cut. Two cuts. Three. Each time she did it faster and harder. Like swiping a credit card.

Once the adrenaline wore off she felt her bones ache and chilled against the wind. She had 6 lines starting on her wrist and ending on her elbow. 'Was it worth it? Was it worth cutting yourself and inflicting pain on yourself?' she thought.

She felt horrible. She felt dirty and sick. She moved her jacket out of the way and pucked. She threw up the contents of her breakfast and the dirty feeling she had in her system. She wiped her mouth and sat there. She hugged her knees and started rocking back and forth. She was sweating and shivering. The sweat on her forehead quickly froze making her colder. Her breath came out as smoke as she trembled and tried not to cut herself again.

She took the blade out again as if she was going to cut herself but looked at it and chucked it as far away as she could.

"Screw it!" she shouted, not caring who heard.

She felt weak as if she was a push over to her own emotions . She sat there. Sobbing into her skirt while trying to keep warm. Her jacket, drenched with tears, was no longer capable of keeping her little body heat. She wiped her tears until her eyes were red and blood shot. She sniffled and dried off her face. She looked behind her at who's gravestone she had collapsed on.

She laughed dryly. "Cameron Bale, that's just great!" she said sarcastically. She remembered the story Troy told her when she just found out what happened to Taylor. About how his best friend had died.

She looked up to the heavens as if waiting to hear an answer from God. "What the hell?" she asked herself.

"What the hell?"

She did a little prayer for Cam and started walking back not bothering to put her jacket on. She was drenched in sweat,tears, and dirt. It wouldn't have made much of a difference anyways. She clasped her hands together and walked back to the ceremony; leaves crunching beneath her feet.

**I know it's extremely sad, what's happening to Gabi but she's in a very bad state. She'll be down hill for a while but she will get better later on I swear she will! Thanks! Hope you liked it! Even though it was sad! Review please!**

**Kiki xoxo :)**


	8. AN

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to the people who like this story but I'm going to delete it. Hopefully not for long though. I'm going to post a new story and continue with the other one I have. I'm a few months I'll have a poll to see which deleted/ abandoned story you guys want me to continue. So if you like this one vote! **

** Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
